My First Love
by tatayoung
Summary: Two short poemsfics about kags feelings for inu and inu's feelings for kag hoep u guys like it
1. My First Love

Ok form the reviews err… review I got from How Do I Love Thee. I'm taking a wild guess that not very many people didn't like the one shot so I'm going to try once more. Well I hope you guys like it it's really just to funky poems that I stole form my sisters love letters man I'm mean (laughs evilly)  
Ok well hear it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this hot Beatles Shirt O Ya Beatles rock

* * *

**My First Love**

We used to talk all the time. You were the reason I would rush home from school everyday. , You cheer me up when I say I'm sad and it makes me cry when you say the same. Every day when I don't talk to you make's me sad. You're the best friend I could ever ask for.

**_You penetrated my soul,_**

**_like a fresh ocean breeze,_**

**_filled me up to overflowing,_**

**_a torrent of devotion._**

Now we barley talk and never see each other, It's been so long and it makes me cry .I get excited to think I'll see you when I go out, But I never get to see you. Your like a faded dream and it kills me to know that. Thinking your mad at me for some unknown or dumb reason. Hearing that you hate me for no reason for the 3rd time this week. Knowing that I hurt you kills me.

**_There was no preparing,_**

**_the clouds began to swell,_**

**_there was no mistaking,_**

**_this hurricane of turmoil._**

You promised me you would never hurt me and I'm beginning to think that you were lying. When our song comes on I think of you and it kills me. You are the meaning of my existence, and now its time to tell you. Why is it that when we are apart it feels like we haven't talked in years.

**_The storm isn't over,_**

**_Denying this would be wrong,_**

**_I am deserted, bare and desolate,_**

**_My first love was swept away._**

Your my best friend and always will b no matter what people say or what happens. But I want more do you?

* * *

OK well there is the first half of this BTW if you didn't know that was from Kagome's point of view on her feelings for Inuyasha can you guess who's next?

Review I love to hear what you guys think of my ideas

Ja Ne Luv ya all


	2. True Love is When

Ok no one can tell my sister where this is from or this will be the last fanfic because she will freak. If you are wondering WTH is she talking about then I will tell you. I found most of the poems and some of the lines from my sisters love letters that her Boy Friends send her and I thought that they would go really well with what is going on in my head right now.

Disclaimer: I own almost nothing on this page or the other My First Love. Ya I know I suck but I don't care because Blondes Kick Ass ha-ha.

* * *

**True love is when…..**

With you here in my life you conceal all the pain I hold on tightly wondering if yet it is today. Why is it when we're apart its like we haven't talked in years , I feel like a stranded dog who drowns into his fears, my worlds spinning faster as I talk to you once more, I feel like I can talk to you if u even were a door. I feel pain when u get hurt it makes me feel bad...I want to make it feel better so that you dun feel any up setter and yah I could and definitely would as long as you were here don't matter at all anyway because both of us are near. 

_True love is when _

_you shed a tear _

_N you still want him _

_Its when he ignores you _

_N you still love him _

_Its when he loves another _

_Girl but you still smile _

_And say I'm happy for you _

_When all you really do is _

_cry … N … cry _****

When you said "I like you the way you are" I can tell you one thing is that what you say to me has never ever been said. Ill always be the dog the poor insignificant dog with no purpose , unlike you who is smarter and sweeter and even more funnier than all the people times two. Your a girl like no other and that is really hot...you should know that your the coolest the way you are and I really like it like that 

_I'd rather have bad times with you  
Then good times with someone else  
I'd rather be beside you in a storm  
Then safe and warm by myself  
I'd rather have hard times together  
Then easy times apart  
I'd rather just have you_

I see you smile you make me do the same, I smile when I hear your name, You are the honey that exists as one , not only are you funny but really fun. Yet you make me want to talk to you and only you. I always say no when u ask to go home because with out you I'm nothing but a half-breed that no one likes. You are my angel. You make me feel as though I can touch sound .You warmed my hand by touching it when I was cold.

_..Don't Give Up, if you still want to try..  
..never wipe your Tears, if you still want to cry..  
..don't settle for an answer, if you still want to know..  
..never say you don't Love him, if you cant Let him Go.._

To feel the air and know your there just by tasting hello and I see you walking and I follow you and that is when you know, I want to walk with you and that's why I'm there and I'm glad you want to care because it makes me feel special. jealousy it strikes my face and makes me feel like I'm a disgrace I feel as though you have touched me in a way to want to never give up and stay committed, motivated to keep you.

_.If. u can't.find.something .2.LiVe.foR.  
.fiNd.soMethiN.To.Die.4._

_She's unusually unusual  
Absolutely unpredictable  
She's so different and that's what's wonderful  
She's unusually unusual  
and that's beautiful..._

* * *

What I love about you

I love how you like me for who I am and wouldn't want it any other way.

I love that you Don't mind...the little habits like...  
When I raise my eyebrows  
When I laugh obnoxiously loud  
When I twirl my hair between my fingers  
When I get angry, I get violent.  
When I don't realize how loud I really am  
When I dance and sing in public places ( very rare)  
When I walk on my toes (in shoes or bare feet)  
When I can be a little "off the page"

* * *

Well there you have it Inuyasha's point of view on Kagome I hope you guys like it Review so I will love you all

Ja ne


End file.
